


duvet

by suguear8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, just drinking and maybe eyefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suguear8/pseuds/suguear8
Summary: yamato watches ace.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Yamato, Portgas D. Ace/Yamato
Kudos: 20





	duvet

**Author's Note:**

> for... my best bud row row.... it’s shit tho im so sorry
> 
> pssst title inspired by duvet by bōa

Yamato has seen many beauties in Wano, all which sport striking differences in hair color and personalities. Whether they’re dressed head to toe in jewels or simple clothing, they’ve never caught his eyes. Same applies to men, no matter how well versed in swordplay they are or how honorable their position was. 

The son of Kaido just assumed that it would always stay this way, it’s not like he needed a romantic partner to be successful. 

That’s why when he’s cheering cups of alcohol with this intruder from beyond the land the boy calls home; he can’t help but wonder why the light of the fire carves Ace’s features so nicely. From the few specks of dirt and splashes of sake, there’s even slight scratches amongst his cheeks thanks to their rigorous duels earlier. Then the light travels down his body, which Yamato shamelessly traces as Ace tells a few more tales of the world outside of Wano. 

It’s not just Ace’s physical appearance that has the horned boy lured, it’s also his lazy but energetic tone. As if _nothing_ in the world could get to him. 

The fire logia shouldn’t resemble a painting, yet he does. Inky streaks for the wavy hair on his head that Yamato can’t help but get lost in, orange eyes watching over every detail of this stranger. The freckles, lips stretched into a carefree grin, easygoing laugh that echoed through the air and into the memories of the Wano warrior’s mind. It’s melodic despite being rough, but he chooses to believe that maybe all pirates had that type of laugh. 

(He’ll learn that Luffy’s unique “ _shishishi_ ” isn’t anything like Ace’s laughter, but he wasn’t deterred when he found himself lured into the joy that single sound erupted.) 

Ace’s storytelling isn’t bad, maybe a little rushed but he’s telling all of this with a joyous smile and recounting most of the good of it. Like how fresh the ocean smell was when you’re days away from another island, or when the sea kings rise from the waves and slither like snakes beneath the water. When Yamato asks what a ‘sea king’ was, Ace sputters his alcohol out and the other has to keep his eyes from watching drops of the drink dribble among the ravenette’s jaw and down his throat. 

Yamato decides that he likes Ace, mostly because he hasn’t had a friend in ages that can truly keep up with him in both fight and conversation. _Hell_ , maybe it’s the sake getting to the boy’s head. 

Ace cheers his cup against his own, the liquid dancing around and some even spilling over their fingers, to which Yamato would usually find messy and sticky— which it was —but he lets it slide because Ace doesn’t bother with the mess. Instead, he chugs down another share of alcohol and grins at him. 

It’s _bright_ , his grin that is. 

His eyes are still lazily lidded, and his posture isn’t neat or regal as Yamato’s, but that doesn’t seem to matter to him. Matter of fact, it never did. Manners didn’t matter much to pirates, that’s what Yamato got from Ace at least. 

It’s alright though, because Yamato likes Ace. He likes the dopey expression on his face when Yamato says that some part of his tales sound like it was sprouted straight from his imagination, or when Ace gets this reminiscing smile on his lips when he tells Yamato about the brother back home that’s yet to set sail. 

(Yamato thanks Ace for telling him all about this little brother, who doesn’t share the same grin as his but there’s definitely a semblance of Ace in the boy. Like a hint of a flame in Luffy’s obsidian eyes when the battle tears the land of Onigashima apart.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> angrily pounds floor with fists
> 
> i can’t fivking write


End file.
